Ins and outs
by FrankieSaysRelax17
Summary: Drabbles and lemons about Misaki and Usagi.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Usagi-San's POV.**

I was in my office; sheets were thrown on the desk in a messy fashion. I call it organised mess but I always seem to loose a page. I typed away at my laptop, almost eager to get this manuscript ready so I could go downstairs and see Misaki." Misaki..." My thoughts wondered off to the green eyed beauty cooking my dinner downstairs. He was my lover and my friend, he cared about me. "Concentrate" I growled into the air around me, I quickly finished it off. 150pages of my work, ready, on time too.

I pulled out a ciggarette, lit it and went downstairs to see Misaki at the cooker, just like I expected him to be. "Misaki." I said leaning on the counter behind him, I took the ciggarette out my mouth and blew the smoke. "Hey Misaki?" I asked when I got no answer.

I saw a blush creep on Misaki's beautiful cheeks "Usagi, why don't you sit down? Dinner will be ready soon." Misaki laughed

He seemed happy, it made me happy. Very happy. I kissed his pale neck and Misaki jumped and pushed out his ass to push me away. I chuckled deeply in his ear "maybe I want to see the mistro in action" I bite his ear "or maybe I just want the mistro"

Misaki groaned and stepped away "Usagi, let me finish dinner!" I saw his green eyes connect with mine and he smiled widely. Showing me how happy he was. Wait. Hold on, what's made him this happy? Normally when I 'molester' him, he pushes me away and gets extremely annoyed. "Usagi-Chan" Misaki waved his small hand in my face, pulling me away from my thoughts "are you ok, you seemed pretty out of it?''

I chuckled "I'm fine Misaki. I'll sit down now" I held my hands up showing him that really there wasn't going to be any funny business. Yet. I sat next to the huge brown bear on the sofa and put out my ciggarette in the ash tray. I closed my eyes and rested for a little bit.

* * *

><p>I felt someone touch my cheek "Usagi-Chan, wake up sleepy head" I opened my eyes to see egg roles in Misaki's hand. My stomach grumbled. Fuck, was I really that hungry? I smiled at him and he blushed and sat down with his plate oppersite me. "How was work? I didn't want to bother you when I got home, so I just said hi and did my homework. You looked like you were nearly done Usagi!" Misaki smiled at me, my heart warmed at the sight.<p>

"Work was good today, I finished the manuscript and I just have to send it tomorrow. I was on a roll today." I smiled at Misaki, biting in to his dinner "How about you, school okay?'' I asked, eating.

Misaki nodded and laughed "School was good too, I got my report card. All A's or B's." Misaki flashed me a huge smile.

"Well done Misaki." I said finishing off my dinner. Misaki quickly took the plates out and came back. I patted his head and smiled "Well done" and then I pinned him on the sofa. He blinked up at me.

"Usagi! What are you doing?" He squirmed, trying to pull away from me. Ah Misaki, you are so cute and silly.

"I am showing you how proud I am." I placed my lips to his and Misaki's eyes widened before they fell shut. He had begun to stop struggling as much when we did this. I stroked his tongue with my own and Misaki began to get hard. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and he bucked his hips up, wanting friction that only I could give him.

"St-St-Stop" Misaki whimpered as I licked my way down to his hard nipples.

His voice layed with lust, I knew he didn't actually want me to stop. I flicked his nipple with my tongue and Misaki moaned the sound going straight to my now hard member.

"Usa-Usa" Misaki chanted, making me smirk. His eyes clenched shut and his hands in my hair, tugging harshly "Usagi! Sto-stop ugh"

I bit down on his nipple and Misaki yelled out, his eyes snapping open in surprise "Please stop. Stop Usagi"

I slid my hand into his trousers, I grasped his member in my hand "I love you Misaki" I started pumping slowly, the smoothness of his cock against the roughness of my hand must be driving Misaki mad, his hips bucking every now and then. I wanted to loose myself in him, if only he would stop resisting me all together.

"Ugh! Fuck Usagi" Misaki groaned, I smirked widely. He didn't tell me to stop this time, it made me love him more. I didn't even think that was possible.

I released him and pulled down his trousers. His lust filled eyes, wide. "Do you realise how proud of you I am?" I asked

Misaki narrowed his eyes "Usagi." He panted "why do you ask me these things when my fucking manhoods out?"

I chuckled and kissed his pink lips softly "I'll take that as a yes then." I licked his cock from the base to the very tip. Just seeing Misaki moan and shake because of what I am doing to him just made me a lot harder, I sucked the head into my mouth

"Usagi! Fuck don't lick there! Fuck" Misaki said, biting his bottom lip "not there"

I ignored him, he wanted a release and I would give him it. I started to bob my head up and down; Misaki's moans became more frequent and longer. He was still such a child; I would have to try to teach him to hold on to his release. For now, I was happy with his teenage stamina. "I'm. I'm. Close" Misaki panted out. I dragged my teeth up the length of his member and sucked the head hard, hollowing my cheeks.

I swallowed all he had to give, Misaki glared at me. I chuckled "did I do something wrong?"

"Perverted old man" Misaki spat out pulling his boxers back up. He was about to storm out to the bathroom but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me, I wrapped my long arms around him and hid my face in his neck. He smelled amazing, like a musky type of smell

"I love you" I mumbled into his neck, I smiled when I felt Misaki react in the way I wanted him to, I felt his small arms wrap around me, his soothing touch calmed me instantly.

Misaki's small hands rubbed my back; he stopped and kissed my cheek ''What's wrong Usagi-Chan?"

I smiled "Nothing right now. Well except" I licked Misaki's neck "I want you"

Misaki's eyes widened and he tried to push me back "WH-what?" I sighed; did he have to question everything? I know he understands me.

I cupped him through his boxers, feeling his member stiffen just by a small touch, I'm so lucky Misaki's a teenager. He can keep up with me, everytime I want him, he's hard already "I. Want. You" a growl ripped through my chest as I said those words.

"Usagi." Was all he replied, no refusal at all? I smiled and pressed my lips to his hard. Misaki gasped into the kiss and gently pushed on my shoulders like he would usually do when trying to get me to stop. For the first time, I felt him lick my tongue softly and I moaned. It felt amazing. We made out against the wall, Misaki pressed up against it with me once again leading. Misaki did moan out stop a few times but I was too horny to even think about stopping.

"Misaki. I love you" I said as I pushed him on the sofa, our clothes now thrown around the room. I could see my tie over the lamp and Misaki's boxers on the kitchen counter. How did they get there?

I sat down and pulled a naked Misaki on my lap, just for a brief moment, our members rubbed together. Misaki let out a mewl sound, his nails digging into my shoulder. The perfect balance of pleasure and pain. I lifted Misaki up with one arm and lined my cock up with his opening

"Please sto-sto!" Misaki yelped as I slowly brought him down on my member "Fuck!" Misaki swore as he adjusted to my size. When Misaki shivered against me and started to move his hips so softly, if I wasn't paying attention, I surely would have missed it. I took this as a sign he was ready.

"I love you." I smirked as I helped Misaki ride me, his green eyes now darkened with lust and pure want. I could see in them that he was confused about why he liked me fucking him so much.

"Misaki! Usagi-Chan!" A girls voice broke us out of our most intimate moment. Shit! I looked over and saw Kaoruko standing there, her eyes as wide as Misaki's are. Obviously taking in the sight of me fucking the person she wanted to call her own. I chuckled deeply and looked at Kaoruko, standing there with a bag in her hand watching us

"You know to knock. Now leave" I kissed misaki and he pulled back, Kaoruko left with out saying anything. The silence between Misaki and I got almost painful, for once, I too was lost for words. Misaki slowly got off my member and threw on my shirt and his boxers and ran out the door fast...

* * *

><p>What an irritating cousin I have. Misaki had left me to run after Kaoruko? Why? Were we not busy? It was her fault she walked in on us fucking, is she brain dead?<p>

For some reason, I had jealousy consuming me. Misaki had left me while we were fucking to run after my cousin, the girl who likes him. My cousin who likes my Misaki. Mine.

I wasn't going to move, I was going to lay here until my, MY Misaki returns.

"Usagi-Chan?" Misaki said panting as he shut the front door "Kaoruko's too fast, I couldn't catch up" he smiled apologetically at me.

I didn't answer, I just watched the green eyed beauty hesitate to come towatds me. When he finally did, he sat opposite me. "Usagi, are you mad at me?"

I didn't look at him "No" I answered him simply. I wasn't mad at him, just annoyed I guess, he didn't say goodbye or what he was doing. He left me confused with a hard on and that is the worst thing a man could ever be, hard and confused.

"Oh ok. Usagi, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired" Misaki yawned and rubbed his eyes. I wanted to pull him to me and hug Misaki tightly but I was still annoyed.

"Fine, I want to quickly... Work on something. Sleep well" I said, nodding at him. I saw Misaki's shoulders slump, I automatically felt bad. I never want to see Misaki's shoulders slump ever again "I shouldn't be too long, just incase you are asleep when I get to bed. Sleep well Misaki, love you."

"Ok Usagi. Goodnight" He nodded and waved, I watched him walk up the stairs and then into our bedroom.

After around 5 minutes I grabbed my phone and called my dipsy cousin. "Kaoruko" I growled into the phone "Do you not know how to properly enter a building?"

Kaoruko scoffed "Have you heard of not fucking in the front room?"

My blood boiled "It's my house. I will fuck Misaki where I want to, when I want to and the fact that your questioning me about where I fuck my Misaki is out of order" I argued, keeping my voice down low so Misaki wouldn't hear

"Your Misaki? What the fuck Usagi, you knew I liked him? Is this revenge again?" Kaoruko squeaked out, obviously getting more and more agrivated

"Yes, my Misaki. Misaki has been mine for over a year now, before you even met him. Revenge? I do no such thing to my family." I rolled my eyes, putting a cigarette in my mouth "anyway Misaki and I love each other" I chuckled, lighting my cigarette

"... What?" Her small voice sqeaked out.

"I love Misaki and he loves me. Now come over tomorrow morning around 7, I found something of yours in the spare room again." I said, wanting to end this call

"Oh... Ok? Night" she sighed, hanging up the phone defeatedly.

I put down the phone and put out my barely used cigarette before walking upstairs. I was taken back by the sight of Misaki lying on my bear in the middle of my bed. His hair all over the place and his lips slightly parted, he looked so peaceful. I laid down beside Misaki and the bear, Misaki mumbled something before his breathing evened out again. "I love you" I said, kissing Misaki's forehead. My life had gotten so much better since I met Misaki, he taught me to love properly, he's made me feel something I never thought I would, he is my life.


End file.
